Strange
by Xx.Toxic.Little.KisseS.xX
Summary: To begin with Riku thought it was weird... and nothing could convince him otherwise... or could they?


_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts owns me, not the other way around._

_Warnings: Mentions of wanking, a fetish that I will not give away yet, and boy lovin'._

_Authors Notes: I tried to be vague, can you work it out? If you can... maybe you have a little... 'problem' of your own c; Feedback more then appreciated! Love, Jaffa xxx_

**Strange...**

To begin with, Riku thought it was just weird.

He thought he liked Kairi for a long long time, when he and Sora would play fight and tease each other about their infatuation. She was, undoubtedly, everything you could want in a girl. Smart and sensitive and strong and unafraid to rip her skirt to play or get mud all over herself.

All that was ruined though, by one unforgettable night.

They'd been sitting, first only Sora and Riku, Riku with his shoes off and dipped into the water and Sora with his MP3 in one ear and sitting crosslegged. Kairi had run up to them, hands laden with ice-cream which she passed around with a teasing comment that they all owed her next shout.

She'd slipped herself out of her flip-flops and planted herself on Riku's spare side.

Riku had... seen something, in the next few moments, that had his blood turning colder then the ice-cream slowly melting in his hands.

He'd been quiet the rest of the day, both Kairi and Sora considering it to be brooding over past mistakes, though it wasn't bad enough for either of them to attempt breaking the boy out of it.

When the sun dipped low and they parted, Riku all but ran to his bedroom, pulling out his laptop and searching through google like a champion.

To begin with, Riku thought it was weird.

After three carefully categorized websites, two you-tube videos and a headache forming in the back of his mind after clicking a link to something called 'fan-fiction', Riku was forced to believe it _was_ just plain weird.

So Kairi no longer did it for him, that was okay, he could deal with that. The problem didn't specify that he need to stop being around her, just that he should run in the opposite reaction when she started stripping. He could do that, his desire to be Kairi's boyfriend had faded with his need to find her heart before Sora did, he grew up some after all the darkness.

It wasn't until three weeks later, that his problem became awkward again.

He was surrounded by boys, Wakka and Tidus and Sora, and he'd caught a glimpse of something he shouldn't have been looking for in the showers after P.E. He'd turned red, slid into his towel in case his staring had stirred something down yonder and ran like a bat out of hell to the sick bay, completely prepared to take a day from school if it meant another look through his computer.

Three hours later, an emergency wanking kit at his right and his stereo pumping loud music in case he got mad instead, and Riku was again searching through google like a bat out of hell. Only this time, he was in the 'images' section.

If his problem wasn't going to leave him alone, then he was just going to make sure it was aroused in private.

He flicked through pages, every discarded and saved picture giving him a better idea of his tastes. Some were pictured with girls, some with boys, some with both. That was okay, Riku could handle a bit of variety.

His mind clicked and squicked image after image, his imagination running wild.

He didn't like them to big, he was discovering, like inappropriate length or width was just plain unattractive.

He didn't like them hairy either, he worked out as he hurriedly closed a page just as fast as he'd loaded it, that would be disgusting, all that hair against his tongue.

It didn't matter the colour they came in, but he was more fond of the one's without blemishes like moles or freckles, they just jumbled up the senses.

Downstairs, his parents shook their head at his music and had no clue the kind of changes their son was going through.

It was two months after that when he'd discovered something even his pre-planned wank sessions hadn't prepared him for. Seeing it in the flesh, up close, an inch away from his face.

It was... perfect. Beautiful. Dripping seawater, it hung where it was poised, shivering slightly every now and again in the cool breeze.

Riku watched, mouth dry, as Sora smirked above him, "I knew you'd like that," he chuckled, rather huskily.

The silver haired teen was hypnotized, watching salty water slide, curling along softly tanned skin, rolling down down down down, until it pooled in the slightest, perfectly placed dip and slowly dripped onto the sand.

Faintly, Riku's mind hung on to the fact it belonged to Sora, his best friend.

He looked up helplessly into Sora's smirk.

The brunet slowly shifted, bringing his face equal to Riku's, breath huffing against Riku's cheek.

"I knew that would get your attention. Stay behind when Kairi leaves, okay?"

Riku didn't have a choice.

He doubted his blush ever really left his face that day, but Sora seemed all the more smug for it, and when Kairi had to head home, Sora waved goodbye until she was well an truly out of sight.

"So... you know about my...problem," Riku whispered softly.

"It's not really a problem, is it?" Sora asked, slowly sliding his feet back, kicking off his oversized sneakers one at a time, "not if you find someone who's willing to let you have your fix."

"You-" Riku looked up, if Sora was planning something nefarious it was far to cruel.

Sora cocked his head to once side, surveying his friend. "Truth is Riku, i've liked you like that since we got back, at least," he sighed a little, "at least, as a little more then a friend. If it doesn't work out, I wont crawl under a rock and die, but like you I have a problem. I'm gay, and my teenage hormones are making me crush hardcore on the hottest guy around. You. So, I found out about your..."

"_Problem_," Riku enforced. Sora gave him a look.

"And, I'd be willing to help you out too, unless you have a problem with gender still."

Riku shifted his weight a little further back, "never had problems with gender Sora," he confessed, "but... are you sure your okay with what I-"

Sora chuckled, "it's the only place im not ticklish," he promised, suddenly shifting so he was sitting, reaching up to pull Riku down with him, onto the soft sand of the play island's beach.

Riku was practically drooling again, as he fell to his haunches, almost stumbling over when Sora threw out his left leg, sitting his ankle against Riku's knees. He shifted a little more, rummaging through his pockets.

"I thought we'd start with something simple," Sora confessed, "this would be what, first base?" The brunet held out a little container, inside a pretty aqua liquid swirled, "I know how good they looks already Riku, can you make it look better?"

Riku's mouth went dry once again as he panted slightly, "are you, Sora... I'll give you anything you want! I could kiss you for this!"

"Then do it," Sora chuckled, "but first, we'll let your problem have it's fun," the boy leant in slightly, "Riiiiku, can you paint my toes for me?" and the sneaky teen wiggled those beautiful, perfect toes in Riku's lap.

Riku reached automatically to his right side, to clasp empty air where usually his tissue-boz sat, and his free hand brushed a soft heel, dragging back over an unblemished, uncalloused arch, marveling in the beauty.

To begin with, Riku thought it was weird. After looking, Riku knew it was weird. After a month of trading foot massages with make-out sessions Riku worked it out. Having a foot-fetish wasn't as weird as somethings. Like for instance, having a boyfriend who kept nail polish under his bed and could watch you paint his toenails for hours and hours before falling asleep.

No, _life_ was weird. It was Sora and Riku who were trying to keep up, strange fetishes and crushes and all.

And you know, they still thought that ten years later when Sora was _still_ unticklish only on his feet, and Riku was _still_ the hottest guy around.


End file.
